


Dorky Dancing

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia wants Kira to dance with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorky Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt 3 'Dork' for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

It was prom night and the gym of Beacon Hills High School was filled with teenagers in formal wear. Kira and Malia sat at a table.

“Come dance with me” Malia said to Kira.

“You know I can’t dance. I’ll only make myself look like a dork” said Kira.

“I don’t care. Its prom and I want to dance with my girlfriend.”

A smile came across the kitsune’s face. “I still love it when you call me that.”

“Prove it” said the werecoyote, holding out her hand. After a moment’s hesitation, Kira took it and allowed herself to be led out on the dance floor.


End file.
